


В одну и ту же реку

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 03, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: Таймлайн третьего сезона. Вечерний деловой разговор за кружкой рома получает продолжение.AU или Missing Scene - на ваш выбор. ))Написано для команды Black Sails на Фандомную Битву-2016.





	

— И вот к чему мы пришли, — задумчиво говорит Элинор, подняв стакан, и, прищурившись, глядит сквозь него на пламя свечи. Разговор о делах — умонастроения в Нассау, вероятность возвращения испанского золота, возможные планы Флинта, — пошел на третий круг и наконец иссяк. В отличие от рома, который рождает в животе приятное тепло и хоть немного глушит сосущее чувство тревоги. Чтобы ощутить его живительный эффект, впрочем, потребовалась большая часть бутылки: Элинор всегда отличалась стойкостью к алкоголю, могла перепить за столом добрую половину пиратских капитанов, и это даже если не жульничать, потихоньку разбавляя свой ром водой или подливая собеседникам лишнее. Макс такими способностями не одарена, но и пьет меньше. Элинор бросает на нее взгляд, пытаясь определить, находятся ли они на одной стадии опьянения, но лицо у той остается непроницаемым. Спать пока не тянет. — Могла ли ты представить, что мы с тобой будем сидеть здесь вот так? — говорит она и осекается.

— Хочешь сказать, ты не предполагала, что мы когда-нибудь будем беседовать на равных? — ровным голосом спрашивает Макс. Серые глаза встречаются с черными, и Элинор отводит взгляд первой. Макс неожиданно смягчается: — Мы обе прошли большой путь.

— За нас? — Элинор протягивает руку, и их стаканы, тихонько звякнув, соприкасаются над столом. На пару минут воцаряется молчание. — Должна признать… я тебя недооценивала.

— Джек как-то сказал, что когда тебя недооценивают — это преимущество. — Элинор глядит на нее вопросительно: возможно, ром начал затуманивать сознание, потому что оценить красоту мысли ей не удается. К тому же воспоминание о Рэкхеме неминуемо тянет за собой воспоминание об Энн Бонни, а то, в свою очередь, почему-то ощущается в груди досадным неудобством, будто попавший в ботинок камешек. — Пожалуй, нам обеим пора спать. Это был длинный день, — внезапно роняет Макс и поднимается с места.

— Не уходи, — срывается с губ Элинор. — Я все равно не усну, — добавляет она. И, повинуясь безотчетному порыву, протягивает руку и берет Макс за запястье. Та замирает на месте, не поворачивается, но и руку не отнимает. Кровь вдруг начинает стучать у Элинор в ушах, как удары молота. Очень медленно, очень осторожно она тянет Макс ближе к себе, и та, по-прежнему не глядя ей в глаза, опустив голову, податливо, будто тряпичная кукла, следует за ее движением, пока не подходит вплотную. Ни одна из них не произносит ни слова. Не выпуская руки Макс, Элинор встает, и вдруг оказывается, что пространство заполнено Макс — ароматом ее духов, ее локонами, ее длинными темными ресницами, ложбинкой между грудей в низком вырезе платья.

— Я… — Элинор пытается что-то сказать, но вместо этого целует Макс в губы, и это ощущается чем-то настолько правильным, что, едва прервав поцелуй, она приникает к ним вновь, целует долго, глубоко, откровенно — так она не целовала никого с тех пор, как ее в наручниках увезли с этого чертова острова, одним махом превратив королеву пиратов в арестантку. Макс не сопротивляется. О, как Элинор скучала по этой мягкости, этой завораживающей покорности, затягивающей, будто омут. Никто не вызывал в ней такого неистового желания, как Макс, — только Чарльз, но с Чарльзом все было по-другому, каждое соитие было яростной схваткой, кто кого, и страсть обжигала, как пламя, оставляя ее опустошенной. Макс была тихой гаванью, гладкая, как шелк, сладкая, как мед, неутомимая, как морской прибой. Макс, ее нежные губы, ее полная грудь, ее ловкие пальцы. Элинор старается вспомнить, ощутить, вобрать как можно больше — прежде она принимала ласки Макс, сейчас спешит сделать всё сама: скоро у обеих уже расшнурованы корсажи, Элинор трется грудью о чужую грудь, их соски — розовые на белом у нее, шоколадные на золотистом у Макс — соприкасаются, и от этого по телу бегут мурашки. Элинор накрывает один из сосков ртом, обводит языком, прикусывает. Желание скручивает ее, бьет крупной дрожью, между ног жарко и влажно. Макс приникнет к ней губами, проследит языком все ее изгибы, выпьет ее до дна…

Макс отстраняется — так мягко и ловко, что Элинор не успевает понять, что произошло. Со сбившимся дыханием, с растрепавшимися волосами и обнаженной грудью она ошалело глядит на Макс, пытаясь нащупать почву под ногами.

— Думаю, в нашем нынешнем положении это нецелесообразно, — говорит Макс, парой движений восстанавливая порядок в собственном гардеробе. — Мы на одной стороне, потому что заинтересованы в будущем Нассау. Этого достаточно. Ты ничего не выиграешь, попытавшись привязать меня к себе таким образом. Напротив, так мы только посеем семена грядущего раздора.

«Будущее Нассау? Причем здесь будущее Нассау?» — хочет сказать Элинор, но не может выговорить ни слова.

— Если хочешь, я пришлю к тебе одну из девушек, — невозмутимо заключает Макс, и Элинор наконец обретает дар речи, витиеватым ругательством обозначая, что думает об этом предложении.

Макс смотрит на нее пристально, не меняя выражения. Затем подходит ближе, берет в ладони лицо Элинор, и в глазах у нее мелькает что-то похожее на жалость.

— Элинор, — говорит она раздельно, будто обращаясь к ребенку. — Мы не сумеем вернуть прошлое. Но ты можешь найти своим силам лучшее применение. Послушай моего совета: обрати внимание на губернатора Роджерса.


End file.
